Just a bit o Cookie
by Hoshiakari Kokoro
Summary: Inuyasha makes Kagome cookies for her birthday, Seshomaru is there to rescue her from them. Random story not meant to be taken seriously Rated for one f-bomb


Inuyasha challenge

Character makes a meal for someone,Character gets disorentated, Character gets dirty

Inuyasha felt bad, his collage roommate and best friend Kagome's birthday was today, but she couldn't visit with her family because she had two major tests today. She also couldn't see them tomorrow because her Grandfather was visiting a ancient shrine. Somewhere he didn't know and her mother was chaparoning her brother on a school trip to Australia. Inuyasha couldn't imagine having a birthday without family. His mother was quite doting as he was the youngest child.

He went to the kitchen that he, Kagome and The Bastard shared. He didn't know much about cooking and much to his mothers exasperation was content to live off of ramen. Inuyasha started to rummage through the various cubards. He remembered seeing a box of cookie mix somewhere. With a muffled exclamation of success. In the back behind some spices and only covered in a small layer of dust. Was the box of chocolate chip cookie mix. He did a happy dance then immediately looked around the last thing he needed was he brother walking up just then. But he was in luck. So he started getting ingredients out.

An hour later the sink was full of dishes and he was sliding the soft and slightly squishy cookies onto a plate, they were still lightly steaming. Inuyasha wasn't sure if he was supposed to put them on a plate this soon. The directions said to do so when they are cool. But he had to meet Kikyo in less than fifteen minutes.

He grabbed the plate and ran as quietly as he could upstairs to Kagome's room. He quietly opened the door and set the cookies down then closed the door and ran out the front door slamming it behind him.

Kagome was having a wonderful dream. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were dressed in gowns dancing with scarecrows in her history class. The slamming of a door jerked her from sleep.

"What the fuck!" She cursed into her pillow, before draging her head back up to look at the clock it was 8:37AM she had barely gotten to bet at 2o'clock this morning. She flopped on her back registering the smell of something having been baked.

Kagome really didn't want to get up but the smell was making her stomach make the most disturbing noise. With reluctance obvious in every muscle she got out of bed moving toward the source of the smell.

The cookies were on the table next to her door. The plate of cookies were surrounded by old mail and random items that get tossed there. She tore off a piece of cookie. It was to smooshy but Kagome figured that one piece wouldn't hurt her. After all someone had gone through all the trouble of making them, then sticking them in her room. Popping it in her mouth she started her morning routine.

Sesshomaru knew something was off the moment he walked in the front door. It smelled terrible, he walked cautiously across the tidy living room towards the kitchen. He was actually shocked by what he saw when he entered there was a sink full of dirty dishes. Drops of batter were on almost every counter. Using one long finger he wiped up a drop and sniffed delicately. His brows shot up in surprise there was alcohol in the batter. And it somehow smelt stale/

He was left to conclude that his foolish little brother had decided to do some baking for his friends birthday. Kagome had to much sense to leave a mess like this behind. He wondered where the birthday girl was. After washing his hand and the dishes in the sink Sesshomaru headed up to her room.

–-

Kagome didn't know what was wrong one moment she was fine the next she felt off. She was sure that something was wrong when the picture of her fat cat Buyo started to talk to her.

"Kagome!" The girl stared owl eyed at the picture.

"Did you just talk to me?" Her hair brush fell into the sink when the picture moved and spoke again.

"Yes, you foolish human. Why is my glorious-ness in a bathroom and not on the front door?"

Kagome wasn't sure how to answer the question, it was a perfectly reasonable one after all. "Well...you see...If you were on the front door the paper would likely be ripped off by some jerk!"

Buyo nodded crossing his front legs like a human would arms. "Very very wise. Hmm but we must find a better place for me than this tiny bathroom."

She paced back and forth the cat was absolutely correct. There HAD to be a better place. "What about in Sesshomaru's room, its fancy in there!" She fist pumped with this decloration.

Sesshomaru made his way down the hall the bathroom door was open and the light was one. As he got closer he could hear Kagome muttering to her self. He reached the door jam as she yelled about his fancy room.

"Woman what are you..." He was cut off by Kagome cheering as she snatched the picture of her old house cat off of the mirror and smashed it to his chest before passing out. He barely was able to ease her fall in the tight confines of where they were standing. Looking at her face it was plain that she was sick. She was incredibly pale, touching her forehead with his wrist then his own it was obvious that she had a sever fever.

Gently he carried her down the stairs and set her on the couch. He started dialing 911 as he spoke to the emergency response person. He followed her instructions and got a bag of frozen vegetables and put it behind Kagome's neck. The paramedics arrived quickly and he explained what he had come home to and his feeling that it was a sever case of food poisoning.

-–-

Kagome awoke to beeping, she was stiff all over and her throat was dry. She opened her eyes to a brightly lite room. Looking around it was obvious that she was in a hospital. Behind the curtain the door slid open. Sesshomaru walked in and he looked tired. His cloths were wrinkled and his long silver hair mussed.

He paused for a second when he saw that she was awake. "You suffered from an acute case of food poisoning, apparently my foolish brother substituted whisky for milk, also it appears that the eggs were rotten. Woman what possessed you to eat that?"

Kagome was surprised. "It was only a small piece."

Sesshomaru sat down on the chair next to her bed. "Well thank Kami for that!"


End file.
